Thrust into Unknown
by Ainulin
Summary: Kiara, a girl from present-day America, is thrown into a series we all know very well. What will happen to her? Will anyone believe where she is truly from? Story discontinued until I can figure out what is going on with it.
1. Being Sick

**_Here's a new story for you all! I hope you enjoy it. :) These chapters will probably start out being really short, but I hope to make them longer soon. I just can't make these long chapters that you guys expect out of a fanfiction, sorry! Well, enjoy! Read and review please! Feedback will persuade me to write new chapters faster!_**

**

* * *

**

**Being Sick:**

I hate being sick. Coughing, sneezing, fever; the whole works. Yea, I might get a day off from school, but then I'd have a shipload of work to make up.

I was sitting home in bed, not looking forward to that shipload. I felt miserable. My throat was itchy; it was making me cough constantly which was really starting to hurt. There was so much stuff in my nose that I could probably blow my nose for an entire day without stopping and STILL have crud in there. (Sometimes, you just start to wonder exactly how big your nasal passages really are.) I just knew that when I finally returned to school, my friend Lyrani would have a field day at the state of my nose. I could already hear her calling me "Rudolph."

I'm not sure, but I believe my fever was getting higher because I started to feel sleepier, and when I closed my eyes, my eyelids felt hot against my eyes.

Bringing the fever down was a good idea, and seeing as I had already taken medicine; I slowly got up out of bed. Regretting pulling off the sheets, for I immediately started shivering with one of those weak fever 'I-know-I'm-sick' shivers, I went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth from the rack of towels hanging on the wall. I soaked it in the sink with cold water, feeling an icy, wet sensation flow over my fingers. Then, I got back to my bed as quickly as possible with my wobbly legs and the wet washcloth in my hand.

Once back on the bed, I rapidly covered myself back up with sheets, waiting for the chattering of my teeth to fade away. Gently and slowly, I placed the cold washcloth on my forehead, hoping it would bring the fever down. I cringed when the icy cloth touched my hot skin. Soon after, I think I fell asleep.


	2. A New Place

**A New Place:**

I woke up in a strange bed. My comfortable sheets were gone and had been replaced by thick, itchy ones. My fluffy pillow was now an uncomfortable lump. Groggily, I wondered who changed my sheets while I was in them.

As I opened my eyes, I found myself in a small room, but the walls were not like mine; these looked like walls you would see in a wooden cottage, but my room's walls were blue. My furniture wasn't here either. It was then that I started panicking. _Holy shit! I've been kidnapped!_

I threw off the heavy covers and jumped out of bed. I was mildly surprised when I didn't become light-headed; I contributed it to the sudden adrenaline rush. I ran out of the room that wasn't mine to find that this was definitely not my house. In front of me, there was only one large room. _There are only two rooms in this house. No wonder I was stolen, these people obviously need the ransom money. _I stopped to examine the new room around me. It was fairly large; on one side (the farthest from me) there was a fireplace with a chair and a rug nearby. Close to where I was standing, there was a wooden table and chairs that sat six, with cabinets surrounding the higher areas of the wall and a door on the opposite wall.

I stared dumbly at the table, because one of the end chairs was occupied by… a very small man. He was looking down at his hands on the table as he carved a small block of wood. This man had a long, grisly beard, and there was a n axe leaning against the table close to him. Was this…man… really a dwarf?!

_Holy crap! I must be losing my mind! Or… dreaming! Yea, that's it. This is all a fever-induced dream. There's no way that could really be-_

"Took you long enough to wake up," scolded the little man. "You humans take so long to recover from minor injuries."

Mutely, I stood at a loss for words. _He said, 'You humans.' Fuck, he's a real dwarf. Am I going insane?_

Just then, a slightly smaller being entered the room wearing bright blue pants with many bags hanging off his belt in very random positions. As he moved, his long ponytail swayed back and forth. _Holy shit, _I thought. _That's not a ponytail; that's a topknot. And those bags… are pouches. A kender! Now all we need is-_

A man walked in behind the kender. He was considerably tall, had a red beard and red hair, and pointy ears. He wore forest green clothing and had a bow slung across his back that he started to remove upon entering the room. I gaped at what I was seeing. _Tanis…Tass…Flint…No way!_

"Hi! I'm Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but my friends call me Tass. Who are you?" the kender said as he introduced himself and stuck out his hand for me to shake. "You are awfully pale. Are you alright?"

"She'd be better off if you left her alone, kender," growled Flint the dwarf.

"Actually, she does seem a bit pale. Why don't you come sit down?" offered Tanis Half-Elven as he motioned with his hand to a chair at the table.

I tried to move my feet, or at least close my gaping mouth, but my body didn't respond. I just stood there, wide-eyed, at three characters from one of my favorite book series'; Dragonlance.

The kender reached out towards my hand to pull me towards the table as two more men walked in. The one in long, flowing red robes said to me with a smirk, "I'd be careful if I were you. He'll 'borrow' whatever you have on your person that he finds interesting."

The kender glared at him indignantly as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the table. My feet, however, didn't want to respond. I fell almost immediately, but someone caught me.

"Woah, be careful," he warned as he placed me firmly on my feet again. He had a sword at his side, and auburn hair. This was Caramon, and the red robe was Raistlin. _Holy shit!_ I thought as I passed out.


	3. Introductions

**_Sorry for the long wait! This chapter has been done for a while; I just never got around to updating. Hope you all will enjoy this story. I have an idea of where I want to go with this, but I'll have to see how things pan out. If you have any ideas for this story, please tell me!_**

* * *

**Introductions:**

"Is she alright?" I heard as my brain ushered me back towards consciousness.

I couldn't believe what was going on. _They're fictional characters! They can't possibly be real. And yet… they seem real enough._

"Yea, I think she's coming around now," guessed a voice, Caramon's. I couldn't believe that I had just fainted for a bunch of fictional characters. This was so frustrating and embarrassing! I slowly tried to open my eyes, knowing full well that I had a lot of uncomfortable explaining to do. Some of what had happened to me I can't even explain. I didn't really know how the hell I got here, but for whatever reason; I was in Krynn. How could I explain that where I come from, these people aren't real? That everyone who read the Dragonlance books knew their deepest, darkest secrets! Well, I could lie, but what if I let something slip?

"Hey!" I heard a rhythmic thumping on the wooden floors, and could feel the slight vibration, so I assumed I was still on the floor. _Wonderful._

"Stop crowding, will you? I can't see!" exclaimed the little kender in a high-pitched voice. _Oh no, I have an audience._ I groaned as the kender's voice irritated my head.

"Are you alright?" asked Tanis as I opened my eyes.

He was kneeling next to my head on the right, where as Caramon was on my left. Flint stood by my feet, and Tas managed to squeeze in between Flint and Tanis. I couldn't see Raistlin, but I imagined him standing right where he had been when I fell, leaning on his staff and giving me an aggravated look.

"I'm fine," I replied as I grabbed my head and sat up. I decided to play dumb. "Um… little one? Can you stop being so loud?"

I cringed as Tas started to protest about being called 'little one' by a girl only a few inches taller than himself, but thankfully Flint put his hands over Tas' mouth to muffle the noise.

"Hush Tas," spoke Tanis. "Are you sure you're alright? Luckily Caramon caught you, or else you would have smacked your head on the floor."

I imagined my head cracked open on the floor with a growing puddle of blood surrounding. I shuddered at the thought. Caramon noticed the movement. "You should go back to bed and rest. You're obviously not feeling well."

I felt quite the contrary. My fever was gone, and my sinuses were cleared now that I thought about it. It was mildly confusing that not all that long ago, I had barely been fit to stand, but now felt fine. This had to be a dream. "No, I'm fine really," I responded to Caramon's arched eyebrows.

"Er… how did I get here?" As an afterthought, I added, "And where is here?"

"I found you!" answered the kender stridently, but then remembering to keep quiet, continued in a loud whisper. "I found you. Caramon and I were in the woods with Raistlin hunting for food. Well, Raistlin wasn't –hunting I mean- he was looking at the plants. Odd, isn't it? The plants are always the same, why bother-" he caught a glare from Raistlin. "Well uh- oh yes. Caramon and I had split up to look for game, and on the way I found some pretty-" he caught another glare from Raistlin as he reached into his pouches. "Well, maybe I'll show you later, but I found you in a clearing when I went through these prickly bushes. I remember the bush because it stuck me right-" he blushed. "Well, it stuck me. So I called for Caramon and he came and picked you up and brought you here!"

I tried to digest this information as Tanis, who stood up along with Caramon, helped me up and led me to the table where we all sat. Raistlin sat in the chair by the fire. Voicing my thoughts, Tanis asked, "How'd you end up in the clearing?"

Honestly, I replied, "I have no idea."

Everyone at the table thought this over. Finally, Tanis broke the silence; "Well, do you remember where you were last?"

_How do I answer that? I can't tell the truth, but what do I say?_ As I fidgeted with what to say, I was broken out of my reverie by Tas' high-pitched, insistent voice; "You must have lost your memory!" he shouted excitedly. "What's that like? Does it hurt? Did someone take your memory? Well, I guess you wouldn't remember if they did. But then how'd they reach into your head? Did they have special gloves? I wonder what would-"

"Tas! You're hurting her! Calm down!" Caramon barked when he noticed me wince and grab my head.

Tas' voice became higher and he spoke faster when he was excited. It sounded almost like a fast-forwarded tape. Tas took a breath and mumbled an apology.

"It's ok," I replied as I gave Caramon a thankful look. I decided to further my act of stupidity. "Ok, so he is Tas. And you're Caramon," I said gesturing to each in turn. "So who are the rest of you?"

Tanis spoke, "I am Tanis Half-Elven. My friend over there with the beard is Flint Fireforge. Caramon's brother, Raistlin Majere, is over there." He motioned to the chair by the fire.

"Nice to meet you all," I mumbled as I realized they were all –with the exception of Raistlin, who did not seem to want to take part in the conversation- looking at me, waiting to hear my name. _Should I lie?_

Hesitantly, I stuttered, "I'm Kiara…" but I couldn't think of anything to add to that.

I couldn't very well say that I came from somewhere else, they'd never believe me. Or would they? I could give my last name, but I wondered if it would sound too different.

"Did you really lose your memory?" Tanis asked kindly.

_Gee, this 'memory-loss' theory is proving useful._

I shrugged, "I guess. I don't know."

Silence followed. We all became wrapped up in our own thoughts.

"Are you a kender?" asked Raistlin from the corner.

I jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around in my chair to look at him, which made my head hurt. He was staring at me, closely examining and memorizing everything about me.

"N-no…" I forced out as I shrunk back in my chair under such a gaze.

"Why do you wear such odd clothes then?"

I looked down and realized that I was wearing the same pajamas that I wore at home. The bottoms were navy blue and had polar bears with green scarves on them. My top was a bright green, tight-fitting, short-sleeve shirt. I became very self-conscious. I sunk even further into my chair and practically whispered, "It's comfortable."

Raistlin glared at me and my heart sped up with fright. "Does my appearance bother you?" he said agitatedly.

"Does mine bother you?" I tersely replied, starting to get annoyed by his questions.

"Why do you shrink away from me?" he questioned heatedly.

"I don't like being stared at and examined! Is that a problem?" Raistlin was really starting to bother me.

"Raist, leave her be. She's not hurting anyone," reasoned Caramon.

"Not yet," replied Raistlin sarcastically.

I sat up quickly in my seat as my face turned red with anger; I glared at Raistlin. He simply shrugged and turned to face the fire. I turned angrily back towards the table and stared at it, trying to master myself. _I never thought Raistlin could be so frustrating! Why can't he keep his nose out of my business?_ "Why would I want to hurt any of you?"

"Don't worry about him, lass. He means no offense," reassured Flint as he patted me lightly on the shoulder.

I had a feeling Raistlin grimaced at that.I stared intently at the knot in the wood of the table, tracing it with my finger. I didn't really believe Flint; even though I knew he meant well by trying to take my mind off of Raistlin. I knew Flint wasn't too appreciative of Raistlin either. While I mulled over my thoughts, an uncomfortable silence formed.

"So…" Tanis tried to break the silence.

"Why were you passed out in a clearing? That's not a typical place for someone to be sleeping," sneered Raistlin as he started to cough.

Caramon looked over at him worriedly; I looked at him in contempt. "Why does it matter to you what I do?"

I smirked because Raistlin had to take a moment to compose himself before answering. Never in my life did I actually expect to feel this way about Raistlin; heck, never in my life did I actually expect to MEET Raistlin. "Well, if we found it in the goodness of our hearts to take you in, you should at least give us a reason as to why we found you in the state you were in," sarcastically stated Raistlin.

I _loathed _him at this point. Who was _he _to think that he could just expect all of life's answers to pop out and hit him in the head? It wasn't only this that bothered me, but the fact that I didn't know why I was here myself.

"Raistlin," admonished Tanis. "Leave her alone for a while. She's only just woken up."

I groaned inwardly as my head pounded and I rested my head on the smooth table. The coolness of the wood made my head feel a lot better. "Why don't you go lay down some more lass," suggested Flint in a fatherly tone. "You'll feel better after some more rest."

I just nodded mutely, too worn out to argue anymore. Flint stood and helped me out of my chair, then guided me back to the bed I had left earlier. Climbing in slowly, I pulled the covers over me once again. Flint practically whispered, "Don't worry lass. Everything will seem better in the morning, I promise."

I nodded again and fell asleep as he briskly left the room.

* * *

**_Press the little 'Submit Review' button; you know you want to. ;)_**


End file.
